Tales
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: A collection of short stories revolving around Bryan, Robert and their relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A/N: Each chapter is going to be a collection of short stories, all featuring Bryan and Robert as the main pairing. They'll vary from AU, to cannon and everything else. I'll tag each story for anything that might offend. With luck it'll get updated once a week, probably on Sunday.  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys.  
**

**Cannoli**

Robert watches as Bryan sets the box on his desk. "You know you only bring me cannoli when you've done something you don't think I'll approve of."

Smirking Bryan settles in the chair across from his lover. "I see no reason to break tradition."

Shaking his head Robert opens the box and removes one of the pastries. It's drizzled with chocolate and the whipped cream is a perfect spiral. He offers the box, knowing Bryan will refuse. His lover isn't much for sweets. "Who did you piss off this time?

"One of the investors from Italy. He doesn't own much so I'm not worried."

With a nod Robert licks chocolate off his thumb. "I know who you're talking about and the thought of him not being involved doesn't bother me at all." Robert takes a bite of the cannoli and just barely avoids making an embarrassing sound.

Bryan leans back in his chair. "I should bring those home more often."

Finger pointing at his lover Robert shakes his head. "You will not. I don't need that many cannoli."

Smirk widening Bryan winks at him. "Guess I'll just have to see if I can get you to make that sound when cannoli isn't involved."

"You will not."

Bryan's smirk turns into a leer. "I will. And you know I can do it.

**Onion**

"I smell onion."

Smiling Bryan sheds his jacket and crosses the sitting room to where his lover is sitting in the chair near the fire. He takes one of Robert's hands and sets the bag in the older man's hand. "I remembered it was onion bread today."

Robert smiles as he opens the bag. The bread is still warm against his fingers and he takes it out. He breaks it in half, the smell becoming more pungent and it sends a pang of nostalgia through him. He can still see the bread in his mind, the onion on the top but now all he has is smell and the memory. "Do you want some?"

"Sure."

Bryan's fingers brush over his as he takes the bread and it sends a spiral of heat through him. He'll never be able to explain to Bryan how much it means to him, that he remembers these little things.

Fingers touch his cheek and he fights the urge to jerk away.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The words are followed by a kiss and Robert drops the onion bread, reaching for his lover's shirt.

Bryan is his all now and he loves him, and that he remembers how much he enjoys the onion bread from a bakery he'll never see again. He leans into his lover, arm sliding around broad shoulders.

**Mimp **

Boots on the corner of the desk Bryan leans back in his chair and watches his lover pace.

"That woman would drive a saint crazy. Not only does she know nothing, she speaks with the mimp. It makes her look unpleasant."

Bryan doesn't speak. He knows there are times Robert wants to talk without input and he has no problem with it. His lover has returned the favour many times.

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose and stops by the desk, free hand resting on Bryan's leg.

"She looks like she sucks on lemons." Bryan smirks at the startled look on Robert's face. "Don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

A smile tugs at the corners of Robert's mouth. "Yes, I do, but I was trying to be polite."

Smirking Bryan stretches. "Luckily, I don't have that problem. I can be as nasty as I want."

Robert sits on the desk next to his lover's feet. "Something I've come to value. It makes it so much easier to deal with my compatriots, remembering what you've said about them."

Bryan touches Robert's knee. "Just try not to laugh the next time you have to listen to her prissy voice. Or think about lemons. I doubt she'd appreciate you laughing."

"Probably not."

**Nosferatu**

"You knew it was going to come to this hunter."

Robert nods but doesn't otherwise move as the Nosferatu moves closer. His family has been hunting this particular one for generations and he's finally caught him but he has no idea how it's going to end.

Bryan moves in closer. "I know the Jurgens have been obsessed with me, but yours is something else, isn't it Robert." He touches Robert's cheek. "I won't judge you."

Robert shifts his stance. "It is not. I live to destroy your kind."

Bryan laughs, the low sound rolling through the room. "Deny it all you want, but I can taste it on your, feel your pulse calling to me."

Shaking off his stupor Robert twists, ducking away from Bryan, hand going to the knife at his side. "No."

Bryan smirks and steps back. "Deny it all you want Jurgen, but we both know it's true. I'll be back Robert, when you can finally admit what you want."

Robert leans back against the wall as the Nosferatu fades away. He has to stay strong. He won't give in, not when his family has worked so hard to try and end Bryan.

**Finale**

Robert shrugs his coat on and begins doing up the buttons. "That finale was lackluster. I expected better after the rest of the concert."

Tugging at the knot of his tie Bryan picks his coat up form the back of the chair. "Even I could tell and I haven't made a study of music like you."

Hand resting on the small of his lover's back Bryan pushes Robert towards the balcony entrance. "Going to write a letter to the director?"

Moving the curtain aside Robert waits for his lover to join him. "I'd be offended by your tone of voice if I didn't know you better."

Bryan crowds close to the older man as they join the throng of people. "I keep trying to work on that."

"Yes, I am going to write the director. An outstanding concert deserves a better finale."

Snow is falling and Bryan edges closer as they start towards the car. "You weren't the only one who was unsatisfied. The people in the box next to us were less than thrilled."

Robert tucks his hands into the pockets of his coat. "She is a phenomenal cellist. She had every reason to dislike it."

Smiling Bryan touches the back of Robert's neck. I'll get the good stationary out when we get home."

**Paramour**

"I see you finally brought your paramour out so everyone can gawk."

Robert tightens his fingers around the stem of his champagne flute as he turns. "Jana, pleasant as always."

The woman sneers. "You shouldn't be surprised Robert. No one is going to treat you like they used to, now that we all know you sleep with a man."

"Actually Jana, everyone has been surprisingly welcoming. You seem to be the one whose homophobia is running rampant."

Smirking as the woman jumps Bryan moves around her to stand with his lover. "You should close your mouth. It isn't a very attractive look."

Jana snaps her mouth shut and glares at Bryan. "Flaunting your lifestyle. It's disgusting."

Bryan's smirk takes on a dark edge. "You have no idea what disgusting is. And I take offense at being called a paramour. You're the only one who finds our relationship scandalous."

Robert rolls his eyes and smiles. "Bryan, stop teasing the wildlife. It isn't polite to make fun of those who don't have the mental capacity to defend themselves."

Bryan touches his lover's shoulder. "You take all the fun out of it. And if you missed it, he called you stupid."

Jana's mouth opens and closes and she doesn't manage to say anything before the two men disappear in the crowd.

**Struggle**

Robert twists his wrists against the ropes binding him.

"No matter how much you struggle your bonds aren't going to loosen. I know what I'm doing."

Leaning back against the wall Robert stops trying to get free. He has no reason to doubt Bryan's words. The other man is leaning against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest, legs crossed at the ankle, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

"How much are they paying you?"

Bryan shifts. "Enough to make it worthwhile."

Flexing his fingers Robert straightens his shoulders. "I'll pay you more. And give you a permanent job."

"I expected more negotiation." Bryan pushes off the wall and moves to crouch in front of Robert. "You must be desperate."

Robert squarely meets pale eyes. "Hardly. I wasn't scared of you then and am not now. I just know what I want, and how to get it."

Smirking Bryan removes a knife from his boot and gestures for the other man to move. "That you do Jurgen." He easily cuts through the rope binding Robert's hands. "We need to go before they come to pick you up."

Robert gets to his feet. "The first thing you have to do is get me out and then we'll negotiate the terms of your contract."

Bryan steps closer. "I have some I want to add."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Plateau**

The view off the plateau is stunning and Robert turns to look at Bryan. "This place will suffice."

Nodding Bryan removes the rucksack from his shoulder and begins removing its contents. A small knife, flint and tinder, a bundle of incense and a vial, dusky purple in colour.

Scooping a hollow in the dirt Bryan gathers some dried twigs and puts them in the hollow. He lights the twigs and once the flame is well established drops the incense on.

As the sharp smell fills the air Bryan stands.

Robert watches the younger man. "You can still back down. This life isn't for everyone."

Bryan rolls his shoulders. "I said I would. I don't give in that easily."

Reaching out Robert touches Bryan's cheek. "Which is exactly why I asked you. Being a guardian requires a special person." He steps back. "Drink the vial."

Bryan picks it up and drains the entire thing, face twisting in disgust.

Robert takes up the knife and cuts open the fleshy part of his thumb. He does the same to Bryan and squeezes Bryan's thumb, blood dropping to the fire. He does the same to his own thumb and then touches the wound to Bryan's forehead.

A wind sweeps across the plateau and two falcons rise into the air.

**Dweller**

Bryan taps his fingers against the hilt of his sword. "There's something in the cave."

Robert dismounts and moves to join his lover, looking at the darkness. "Is it worth it to try and oust the dweller?"

Glancing up at the seething dark clouds and flashes of lightning Bryan slants a look at the older man. "Only if you don't mind hanging out in the storm that's about to drop on us."

"I suppose we should do it." Robert withdraws a crystal from his pouch. He tosses it into the mouth and it flares to life, throwing light into the cave.

Moving to ground tie their horses Bryan casts a look at the cave. "Deeper than I thought."

Robert rolls a diamond between his fingers. "Hopefully, whatever we're about to displace won't fight. I'm not sure I have enough spells ready."

Bryan steps behind his lover, one hand resting on a brocade clad shoulder. "Unprepared? How unlike you."

With a smile Robert rolls his eyes. "Despite popular belief, I am only human."

"Don't let the unwashed masses hear that or we'll have a riot on our hands." Bryan draws his sword. "Shall we?"

Robert withdraws another diamond. "I'd feel bad about removing the dweller if not for the fact I don't want to spend the night in a downpour."

Bryan nods. "It'll just have to understand."

**Cycloid**

Removing his gloves Robert tucks them into the pocket of his coat. "I swear that man has a cycloid personality."

Bryan leans back against the wall as he watches Robert shed his overcoat. "You mean the fact he couldn't say enough nice things about you yesterday and today he would have put a knife in your back if he'd been given the chance?"

With a faint smile Robert hangs his coat on the rack. "I suppose that's one way of putting it."

"You didn't hire me to be polite. And that would explain the vitriol from today." Bryan settles on the couch against the wall. "He bears watching."

Robert crosses to his desk and sits down, leaning back in the plush chair. "He's never been happy with me since I changed the direction of the company after my father's death. He would love for me to trip up."

Head against the back of the couch Bryan stares at the ceiling. "That and the cycloid mood swings worry me."

Withdrawing a folder Robert sighs. "As always, I defer to your wisdom in such matters."

"It's the reason you're still alive. You don't go anywhere without me, and don't think I won't restrain you if need be."

Robert smiles. "You know how to sweet talk a guy."

Bryan smirks and winks. "I have many skills."

**Revulsion**

Robert draws back in revulsion. "What?"

Shedding his alternate form Bryan wipes the blood from his face. "Robert, I was going to tell you."

"When? After you killed someone else?" Robert twists away from his lover's reaching hand.

With a growl Bryan rakes a hand through his hair, blood staining the pale strands. "And how was I fucking supposed to explain that I can turn into a fucking clouded leopard. That if I ever disappeared it was because some fucking were-hunter had turned me into a rug." He gestures to the mangled body in the grass. "Which he was. I killed him in self-defense."

Robert rubs a hand down his thigh. "How long?"

Bryan takes a step forward but stops when he notices the way his lover is trying to keep from flinching away. "Forever. It runs in my family. Nothing has changed."

Robert looks at the body. "How can you say that?"

Hand clenching Bryan frowns. "Is it really a surprise, that I'm capable of such violence? You've seen what I do."

Straightening his shoulders Robert sighs. "I know. I can't guarantee I can overlook this Bryan, my feelings for you aside."

"As long as you don't avoid me. I'm not asking for intimacy, but don't pull away. Your revulsion makes the leopard nervous." Bryan reaches out but aborts the movement. "It would never hurt you."

**Flamboyant**

Bryan takes a drink of his scotch and glares at his lover. "It isn't nearly as funny as you think."

Robert laughs. "Yes, it was. The look on your face when you realized she was flirting with you."

"I thought it was obvious I'm gay and here with my lover."

Robert takes Bryan's scotch and sips before handing it back. "Perhaps if you were more flamboyant you wouldn't find yourself accosted by women seeking your company."

Bryan smirks. "Stereotyping is wrong. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

With a smile Robert steps into his lover. "She taught me many things. Mostly though, how to get amusement from my partner."

"Cruel, cruel man." Bryan rests his hand on the small of Robert's back. "Can you imagine me flamboyant?"

Robert frowns. "That is a terrifying thought. I much prefer you the way you are."

Bryan kisses his lover. "I had a feeling surly bastard would be the thing to get you."

"I need another drink. I'll be back in a moment." Robert pulls away.

Bryan leans back against the wall. "Don't be gone too long or I might turn flamboyant."

Robert rolls his eyes. "You aren't as funny as you think you are."

**Coronet**

Bryan looks up from his book as the door to their room opens. "Don't you look dashing."

Robert closes the door and unbuttons his tux jacket before shrugging it off. "I'm glad this is so rarely required."

Setting his book on the small table next to the chair Bryan watches his lover. "Are you planning on wearing that all night?"

"Wha-oh." Robert removes the silver coronet and holds it between his hands. "I'd forgotten I was wearing it."

With a grin Bryan stands and crosses to his lover. "How did you manage that?"

Robert tips his head back for Bryan's kiss. "You get used to the weight and when everyone else is wearing one you forget it." Rolling his shoulders Robert moves away and sets the silver coronet in the dark oak box on the dresser. "I despise these functions. So many pompous asses."

Huffing out a laugh Bryan moves to stand behind Robert, hands resting on his shoulders. "Less pompous asses if I could attend."

Robert leans back into his lover. "I could use the company but unfortunately they are rather strict about only the oldest of families attending. And I fear they wouldn't know what to do with you."

Bryan smirks. "It might be enough to break you out of their hidebound ways."

**Elevate**

Leaning in the doorway of the studio Robert watches as his lover warms up. He's watched Bryan do this more times than he can count and he never gets tired of watching the play of muscle under clothing.

"Planning on being creepy all day?" Bryan bends and touches his toes before stretching to his full height.

With a smile Robert enters the room. Bryan's prickly attitude makes more enemies than friends but no one can deny that he is one of the preeminent ballet dancers in the world. "I thought I might watch you warm up. We haven't had much time lately."

Bryan smirks and goes on pointe, holding it briefly before turning. "I have tomorrow off."

Robert watches his lover elevate a few more times before jumping, the move light and easy. "Lunch?"

"Yes. Steak." Bryan spins and stretches before padding against the hardwood floor to stand before his lover. He dips his head to kiss Robert. "I'll actually be home in time for dinner tonight. We only have a light rehearsal."

Fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Bryan's neck Robert smiles against his lips. "I'll have something ordered. I won't have time to cook."

Bryan pulls back. "That's fine. Out. I have to finish warming up."

Robert smiles and exits the studio. He knows when to leave Bryan to his craft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**There's a little sexual content in the last word. Enjoy!**

**Scourge**

"That woman is a scourge."

Bryan shrugs out of his jacket, smiling as he watches his lover do the same. His lover is out of sorts, body tight with anger. "That's hardly a nice thing to say about your grandmother."

Robert rounds on his lover. "Do not side with her. I can't deal with the both of you."

Grinning Bryan reaches out and draws his lover close. "I can't help that she likes me."

"That battle axe only likes the way you look. Your personality didn't endear her to you. I can't imagine the trouble she's going to cause." Robert leans into Bryan. "She gets bored in her old age and starts fires for attention."

Bryan smiles and kisses the older man. "Don't react and she'll realize it won't get her anything. And I can always spend time with her."

Robert rolls his eyes. "Gods forbid. No, I'll just leave the scourge to stew in her boredom and deviousness. She deserves it for what she did to my parents, would do to me."

Bryan touches his cheek. "Whatever you want."

Robert stretches up to kiss him. "You allow me far too much."

Resting a hand on Robert's hip Bryan smirks. "I only let you think you get away with too much."

**Camisole**

The sound of the door opening draws Robert's attention and he looks up from the file. "I was expecting yo-oh."

Bryan strides into the office. "Don't say it."

Robert looks at his lover. "I'm not sure I can find the words." A black camisole clings to his lover's torso like a second skin, making his skin look even paler. It isn't quite long enough and there's a pale strip of skin between camisole and pants.

Scrubbing a hand through his hair Bryan groans. "I'm going to kill someone."

Words seem beyond him still and Robert can't help but look, because this is something he knows he'll never see again.

As if sensing his thoughts Bryan smirks and saunters towards the desk. "Well, I never thought this would get you going. And I didn't even plan this."

Robert stands. "I'm surprised they found one that fit you."

Bryan's smirk morphs into a leer and he rounds the desk. He picks up Robert's hand and presses it to his side. "It took a while and I couldn't wander around half dressed."

Robert slides his hand up dark silk. "No, that would have been unacceptable."

Smirking Bryan sits on the desk and draws the other man to stand between his legs. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm taking the camisole off."

"If you must." Robert leans in, hand sliding under the camisole.

**Unnecessary**

"I believe that amount of violence is a little unnecessary."

Bryan looks up as he keeps a knee in the small of the back of the man who just attacked them. "Even though he came at you with a knife?"

Robert shrugs. "Breaking his arm yes, subduing him, not so much."

Shifting to press his knees down harder Bryan smirks. "A concussion doesn't teach these people anything. Breaking bones works so much better."

The man under him squirms and Bryan twists his hand harder, causing him to yelp. "Don't even think about trying to get away or I'll break the other one."

He subsides and Bryan looks back up at Robert. "Are we going to have a problem with the way I choose to do this?"

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. "I suppose not, as I enlisted you to provide protection."

Standing Bryan places his foot on the man's broken arm. "Good, because I'd really hate to have to find a new job. Not everyone is understanding about my attitude."

"I have no idea why that might be." Robert looks at Bryan. "Kindly keep unnecessary amounts of violence to a minimum. I do have a reputation to maintain."

Bryan's smirk widens. "I'll try, but I might have already done some damage."

**Dysgenic**

The papers in Robert's hand are crumpled and Bryan doesn't move. He's known this day was coming but he thought he was going to have more time.

"Something you forgot to tell me?"

Bryan doesn't have to see the papers to know what his lover is talking about. "No. I have a defective heart, Biovolt dealt with it and now I have to have it fixed again. It isn't anything to worry about."

Eyes narrowed Robert steps forward, tapping the papers against the other man's chest. "And you didn't think it was important to let me know you had a dysgenic heart?"

"It's a minor matter and you've had enough stress without me adding this on." He cups Robert's face. "Minor surgery. I haven't even scheduled a date."

Robert glares at his lover but doesn't move away. "And you won't unless I'm involved. Your promise it isn't serious."

Bryan kisses him. "A minor structural defect. Biovolt's fix is breaking down. Three days in the hospital and I'll be home."

Stepping back Robert pushes the paper into Bryan's hand. "I'm still mad but I shall let it slide. Call the doctor tomorrow. I would rather your health was without issue."

Bryan smiles. "I'm not going to keel over, I promise."

**Flambé**

"We could do flambé. Bryan, what do you think?"

Bryan looks up from his work to find Tanja and Robert looking at him. His lover looks bemused and Tanja seems to be waiting with bated breath. "What?"

Robert laughs. "Your work that interesting? Mother wants to light food on fire to entertain our guests."

Setting the pile of papers back into the folder Bryan smirks. "I like fire."

"I would expect that more from Kai than you." Robert looks at his mother. "I suppose you have your answer."

Tanja smiles. "I'll call the caterers and stat getting the rest of the even planning going. Robert, Bryan, I'll call you later."

Robert waits until his mother is out of the room before turning to his lover. "You should have said no."

Bryan stretches out until his feet rest against Robert's shoes. "Why?"

"Because she's been trying to do flambé for an event like this and I keep saying no. Until now."

Rolling his eyes Bryan taps Robert's foot. Which is something you should have told me, since I'm not psychic."

"Would that you were and maybe I wouldn't have to worry about the hotel burning down." Robert leans back in his chair. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly."

Bryan smirks. "Flaming food. What could go wrong?"

**Examiner**

A hand trails down the scars on his back and Bryan flinches away.

"I said not to move."

Bryan spins to glare at the examiner, smirking when the man draws back. "I told you not to touch me."

The examiner raises his stick. "You won't speak in that way to me thrall."

"And if you touch him again, I'll have you exiled from the city."

Bryan watches as the noble who spoke approaches. Everyone in the city knows the Jurgen family and in particular, the heir, Robert who treats all thralls with respect.

Robert steps up to the dais. "He's mine. Speak to my accountant."

The examiner nods and steps aside.

Watching as the noble climbs to his level Bryan shifts. There's something about the man that calls to him.

Robert steps close. "I know this isn't the answer, but as my personal thrall you'll never have to worry about being pawed at like a belonging."

A cool hand touches a scar on his side. "And no more scars."

Bryan doesn't move as the hand drags the long line. "And if I want to be pawed?"

A faint smile touches Robert's lips. "We'll discuss that at a later date, after you've had a bath and have more skin on your bones."

Bryan smirks at the examiner as he trails after Robert.

**Breasts **

"Do you miss breasts?"

Robert pauses the movement of his fingers up and down his lover's back. Bryan is sprawled next to him, face half buried in the pillow, eyes closed. With the last zephyrs of pleasure skimming through his body and the taste of his lover still on his tongue he can't imagine why Bryan would ask such a question. "Dare I ask what brought this on?"

Bryan grins. "Curiosity. You never slept with a man until me and I assume there are parts of women you miss."

Fingers pressing into heavy muscle Robert laughs. "I should be used to this by now. Some days I do, having a soft body in my bed, but I've become accustomed to waking up to your hard angles." He shifts and leans down to press a kiss to the nape of Bryan's neck.

Dragging his fingers lower he rubs at the entrance to Bryan's body. "Your smell, the feel of your cock in my hand, in me."

Bryan presses back into the touch, one hand fisting at the sheets. "Fuck."

Robert nips at the smooth skin of his lover's shoulder. "Eventually. Some days I might miss them, but I'd rather have you."

Turning Bryan drags Robert down on top of him, catching his mouth in a brutal kiss. "Enough about those. Grab the lube."

Robert laughs against Bryan's mouth as he reaches for the tube in the bedside table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Food Processor**

"You never struck me as the type who knows how to use a food processor."

Robert glares at his lover from over the appliance in question. "Unlike others of my station, I do know how to fend for myself. My father enjoyed cooking and taught me how. He found it relaxing after a long day dealing with the board and stockholders."

"I can see where he would get that idea." Bryan leans against the counter. "Are you going to cook dinner?"

The glare softens a little and Robert touches the food processor. "I was going to until you opened your mouth. I should let you starve."

Hand resting over his lover's on the processor Bryan moves until Robert has to tip his head back to look at him. "You should, but you won't because you're actually a soft touch, especially when it comes to Russians who say stupid things."

Robert rolls his eyes, though he's smiling. "Convenient how that description fits you perfectly."

Bryan tips his head to kiss Robert. "I'm just good like that." He squeezes Robert's hand. "What can I do to help?"

Robert eases back from his lover. "There are vegetables in the crisper and I need the cognac from the sitting room."

"I'm already starting to like this and I have no idea what you're making."

**Wanton**

Oliver sets the bottle of wine in the middle of the table before taking the seat across from Robert. His friend is lost in his thoughts, dark eyes unfocused and he hates to do this but he has to. "Robert."

Robert blinks and smiles wanly. "I apologize Oliver. My thoughts have been scattered lately."

"I know. And I think I'm going to make it worse." Feeling Robert's eyes on him Oliver busies himself with pouring wine. "I don't want to do this Robert, but do you really think Bryan is a good choice? That someone capable of such wanton cruelty could ever feel for you the way you do him? And when he gets angry?"

Reaching out Robert picks up his wine glass. "I know you mean well Oliver, but what Bryan and I have is something few can understand. He's broken in a way I can only try to patch. He'll never be whole but I love him despite that." He takes a drink of wine. "As for his cruelty, my lover became so to survive but I know I have nothing to fear from him."

Oliver can only nod. This is the most he's ever heard from Robert about Bryan and he can't help but believe him. Robert would never lie and the conviction in his friend's voice is absolute.

He raises his glass, pleased at the smile it brings to Robert's face. "Then I give you my blessing.

**Contested**

"You will do as you're told."

Robert stares at his father, back ramrod straight. "I will, but only for the family. I don't approve of being used as a pawn to hold on to contested land."

Ehren leans forward, hands braced on the desk. "You have one use to me, and that is to do as I see fit. You will marry the Kuznetsov heir."

"As you wish." Robert knows the man he's being given to. Bryan is tall and pale, with cold eyes. He's a fierce fighter and known for telling the truth and Robert knows he could do worse.

"You're dismissed."

Robert spins on his heel and strides from the room. Outside he runs into someone and stumbles back. Strong hands catch his should and he looks up into pale eyes.

"I had nothing to do with this. My clan made the decision."

Bryan's voice rumbles through him and Robert nods. "I realize this isn't what either of us wanted."

A smirk tugs at Bryan's mouth as he steps back. "No, it isn't but I have the feeling we'll make the best of it."

Straightening his shoulders Robert inclines his head. "I believe we will."

"I have to speak with your father and then I would speak with you more."

Robert nods. "I will be in the solar."

**Mandarin**

Bryan hands the Mandarin orange to his lover. "We're out of juice but I'll go get some later."

Knife in hand Robert cuts the peel off. "At least we have these." He begins peeling the pith from the orange. "I should banish you, for not getting sick."

Laughing Bryan sits in the chair next to the other man. "I'm sorry Biovolt made it impossible for us to get sick, but you can't banish me. Who else would wait on you hand and foot?"

"I would cope somehow. Rub my neck."

Bryan rests his hand on Robert's neck and digs his fingers in, smiling at the groan it pulls from his lover. "I'll forgive your lapse in manners."

Head bent under the gentle massage Robert segments his orange. "I appreciate it _falke_. I don't suppose Gretchen left chick noodle soup?"

"I think she did." Thumb stroking along Robert's hairline Bryan leans in to kiss his temple. "I'll heat some up for lunch."

Robert eats a piece of orange. "Would you be adverse to me returning to bed after I eat?"

Bryan shakes his head. "That's fine. Sleep will do you good." He continues his lover's neck until Robert is half asleep in the chair. "Come on. Bed."

Robert leans into Bryan when his lover helps him up.

**Interrogation**

The taste of blood is heavy in his mouth and Robert squarely meets his captor's gaze. "You're going to regret your interrogation of me."

Klaus sneers. "You put too much trust in your Russian pet. My men have already taken care of him."

A smirk twists Robert's mouth and he ignores the pull of the split in his lips. "I have no doubt of Bryan's skills. And I'm sure your men understand why I hired Bryan for my protection."

"And for your lover, if the rumours are to be believed." Klaus nods to the hulking man standing behind Robert. "I wonder how he'll react when he sees what we've done to you."

The door behind him slams open and Bryan drops the man behind Robert with a shot to the shoulder before swinging his gun to Klaus. "I'm tempted to kill you but I guess I'll have to settle for letting the authorities deal with you."

He swings his gaze to Robert, taking in the split lip, black eye and bruised cheek. "You okay?"

"It's mostly cosmetic thought I fear the headache will last for days."

Bryan pins Klaus in place with a glare. "I should break your fucking arm, you worthless pile of shit." He steps closer, smirking at the way the other man flinches back. "Maybe I should put you through an interrogation of my own."

**Save**

"You can stop trying to save me now."

Robert smiles wanly at his lover's words as he rubs at enlarge knuckles. "A flaw I fear, caring for those I love."

Bryan's laugh is raspy and Robert looks at his partner. There isn't must left of the man he met fifteen years ago or the one he married ten years ago. The only similarities now are the pale eyes and lavender hair. Bryan is a wraith, swallowed by the hospital bed.

He's the last of the Demolition Boys left, the others having already succumbed to the damage Biovolt did to their bodies. There isn't time long until Bryan loses his own battle.

"And I very much appreciate it." Bryan turns his hand to lace their fingers together. "I'm going to sleep."

Robert squeezes his lover's hand. "Of course. I'll be here when you wake."

Bryan closes his eyes, relaxing into the bed.

Robert lifts Bryan's hand and kisses the back. Bryan has been the center of his life for so long he isn't sure what he's going to do when Bryan slips away. With a heavy sigh he watches the rise and fall of Bryan's chest. He would give anything to save his lover and there's nothing he can do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Glaze**

Robert watches as Bryan methodically picks the glaze from his doughnut. "Next time should I just have Gustav get the glaze for you?"

Bryan rolls his eyes as he adds another flake of glaze to the growing pile. "You should give up international shipping and become a comedian. The glaze is ruined by the doughnut."

Shaking his head Robert picks up his coffee. He's had years to get used to his lover's habits and oddities but this is one that never fails to amuse him. "I have to say, I never imagined you would have a sweet tooth."

With a smirk Bryan pulls the last bit of glaze from the doughnut. "And I thought you were a robot when we first met, so I suppose we're even."

"We are." Robert takes a drink, hiding his smile as Bryan eats the doughnut. For all that he loves sweets Bryan rarely eats donuts and then, only when they're covered in glaze. "I'm sure Gretchen could make you glaze, cut out the middle man."

Finishing his doughnut Bryan pick up some of the glaze. "If this keeps up, I'll banish myself to the couch to punish you."

Robert sets his coffee down. "No need to act rashly. I'll leave your habit alone."

Bryan smiles. "I knew you would see it my way."

**Crystal**

A fabric wrapped package drops onto his worktable and Robert look up to find his lover standing on the other side. Bryan's armour is filthy and he looks like he's about to fall asleep. "What is it?"

Bryan wipes a smear of dirt off his cheek. "A crystal. You said you needed a new focus and I found this one."

Smiling Robert picks up the bundle. The dark silk is soft beneath his fingers and he undoes the cording. The silk falls away to reveal a crystal roughly the size of his fist. It's a pale luminescent silver with a streak that is almost blood red in colour. It flickers under his power. "It must have cost a fortune."

Bryan smirks. "It did cost quite a bit but that isn't such a problem when your lover is a rich and powerful mage."

Carefully rewrapping the crystal Robert sets it down and rounds the table. "That money is for your comfort."

Bryan removes his glove and touches Robert's cheek. "I'm fine in my bedroll in the stable. Might as well use the coin for something useful."

Robert rolls his eyes. "Knights. They never do anything that makes sense. Thank you for the crystal."

"Anytime." Bryan grimaces. "I'm going to go bathe. I'll meet you in the room once I'm clean."

Stepping back Robert smiles. "I'm almost done here."

**Destination**

"Do I want to know where we're going?"

Robert briefly looks away from the road. "You'll know our destination when we get there."

Bryan groans. "We're going to go see your mother aren't we."

Laughing Robert moves his hand from the gearshift to rest a hand on his lover's thigh. "You know, I'd be offended if I knew you didn't like my mother, but no, we're not going to see her."

The landscape stretches out around them, the road dipping and rising with the hills.

Bryan tilts his head back. "I'm glad we got out."

Robert squeezes his thigh. "As am I. I was in danger of telling the entire board to get out."

With a smirk Bryan taps Robert's hand. "You seem to be picking up some of my bad habits. Your family will be appalled."

"Most of them are already appalled I'm with you so we can hardly make it any worse."

Laughing Bryan stretches. "We could, but for their sake we won't. Are we there yet?"

Robert rolls his eyes as he changes gears. "I should know by now that you're worse than a two year old some days."

"I wouldn't be if you told me where we're going."

**Hipster**

"I hate hipsters."

Robert smiles. "There isn't much you're fond of."

Bryan smirks as they wend their way through the crowd. "I don't have much reason to like most things but hipsters are the worst. Old hipsters are a plague upon humanity."

Bryan's words draw glares and Robert rolls his eyes. He hasn't been offended by his lover for years and now he has a low tolerance for people who are easily offended. "I'm not sure I want to actually know, but you've piqued my curiosity."

Edging close enough for their arms to brush Bryan smiles. "Because old hipsters don't want to age so they keep holding on to the present and what's new even though they look like idiots while trying to stay on top of it."

Robert has to fight the urge to laugh as several people who appear to be older hipsters glare at them. "Making friends, as always."

Bryan glares at the men, smirking when they turn away. "The truth hurts." He touches his hand to the small of his lover's back. "I think I'm getting hipster hives."

"Then we should go. I would have for anything to happen that might put you in a worse mood."

Arm around his lover's shoulders Bryan smiles at the men glaring at him again. "I'm not sure where I get such a terrible reputation."

**Blasphemy**

"This is blasphemy. No Jurgen heir will be with a man."

Robert doesn't flinch in the face of his father's anger. He and his father don't see eye to eye on many things and this will be another one. "This heir will. No matter what you say, I won't compromise my relationship with Bryan."

Ehren glares at his son. "I hope you know what this will do to the family."

"There will be an uproar but it will die down. Bryan and I won't be the end of Jurgen Enterprises."

Mouth pressed into a thin line Ehren points at the study door. "Out."

Bryan pushes off the wall as Robert comes out. "Blasphemy, really? That's a weak defense."

Robert smiles. "MY father often falls back on his religion when he doesn't have anything else to blame it on."

With a smirk Bryan drapes an arm over his lover's shoulders and draws him closer. "I've never been involved in blasphemy before."

Laughing Robert elbows Bryan. "You seem to enjoy that thought far too much."

"I have to get some enjoyment out of this situation."

They break apart as they reach the top of the stairs and Robert turns to look at his lover. "At least this hasn't been a terrible disaster."

Bryan kisses him. "We could always make it one."

**Transgression**

Robert stares at out the windows, the city a gleaming map below. "The transgression is a serious one."

Bryan ruffles his wings before settling them against his back. "Yes, but is it serious enough to justify getting the Council involved?"

Turning to look at his mate Robert shrugs, his wings rustling with the movement. "As a Hunter, I don't believe so, but as the head of the clan, I must do what is best for them."

Fingers rubbing at the clan marking on his face Bryan closes his eyes. "The clan has ever been the first to deal with such transgressions and so it should stay."

"I agree Bryan, though it will bring the ire of the Council upon us."

Bryan smirks. "You're the Gryphon Prince and their premier Hunter. They'll only stay mad at you, and me by extension for the next six decades or so."

Robert laughs and steps into his lover, fingers brushing down pale feathers. "As always, you strive to make bad situations better."

Cupping Robert's face Bryan leans down to kiss him, wings arching around them. "I do what I can. Come, to the bedroom and we'll worry about our clan's transgression tomorrow."

A shiver runs through Robert's body as Bryan touches his wing. "A sound decision."

**Pariah**

"He's a pariah Robert."

Robert looks at Johnny. "Through no fault of his own. His family was dragged down and he was pulled with them. Bryan was once one of us."

Enrique glances to where Bryan is sitting under a tree, his clothing worn but clean. "You can't be thinking what I know you want to do."

Oliver sighs. "Robert."

"Despite what the three of you think, I don't help every stray I come across, but this is a very different case."

Johnny leans back in his chair. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite you in the ass."

Robert stands. "Your faith in me is awe-inspiring. I'll be right back."

He crosses the street to the small park and steps into the shade of the three.

"Jurgen."

Robert looks down at the other man. He's big and powerfully built and he hates the loss of such potential. "Bryan."

Bryan smirks. "You're going to tarnish your reputation, speaking to a pariah."

Kneeling Robert touches Bryan's shoulder, ignoring the shock in pale eyes. "I have a feeling I'm going to make my reputation worse. Come back to my home." He pushes down as Bryan starts at his words. "I don't want anything from you but for you to eat, bathe and have new clothing. I expect nothing in return."

Bryan stares at him for a long moment before nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Fortuitous **

Coughing Bryan turns and helps his lover from the partially collapsed tunnel.

Robert squeezes Bryan's hand and releases it to begin patting the dirt from his clothing. "It was fortuitous that the beam was there."

Bryan scrubs a hand through his hair, dust falling from the pale strands. "That's one way to put it, since even that was barely enough to save us."

His hands are gritty and Robert holds them away from his body. "We're alive. That's all that matters."

"True." Bryan strips off his tunic and turns it inside out before handing it to his lover. "The horses are gone."

Sighing Robert wipes his hands clean. "Then we shall start walking and hope they haven't gone very far."

With a groan Bryan stretches, back arching until it pops. "Just what we need to top off the day we've had. "

Robert hands the tunic back to his partner. "We should go."

Tunic draped over his shoulder Bryan falls into step with Robert. "Someone is trying to kill us, and you in particular."

"A matter I am aware of." Robert looks at Bryan. "After this I think we need to find them. I doubt we'll be so fortuitous in the aftermath."

Bryan rolls his shoulders, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "We'll make it quick. I don't want to do that again."

**Board**

The board slams into his forearm and Bryan shakes the shock away. He twists and drives his fist into the throat of the man attacking him. With a gurgle the man drops to the dirty warehouse floor.

Rubbing at his forearm Bryan steps over the twitching body and crosses to where his lover is sitting bound to a chair. "We need to stop meeting like this."

Robert looks at his lover. "And you need to stop getting hurt."

"He only hit me with a board. I'll be fine." Crouching down Bryan pulls the knife from his boot and begins cutting through the rope holding Robert. "Are you okay?"

As the ropes fall free Robert rubs at his wrists. "No worse than the last three times."

Sliding his knife home Bryan rubs at his arm again. "Let's go. I don't want to be here when he wakes up."

Robert pins his lover with a glare. "He hit you harder than you're letting on."

Bryan smiles. "I'll have a bruise but nothing is broken."

Shaking his head Robert starts across the floor. "I don't want you to complain when it starts to hurt later."

"Then I'll take something for it and you won't hear me complain." On his way past Bryan kicks the board across the floor."

**Carnival**

Kiril is practically vibrating with excitement as he takes in the carnival, the lights and sounds and Bryan rests his hand on Kiril's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "No running off. I don't care what you see, you stay at my side."

Reaching out Kiril takes Bryan's hand and nods, his dark eyes solemn. "Yes papa."

Bryan lets Kiril drag him through the crowd, the boy going on in his peculiar mix of English, Russian and German.

It's just the two of them today as Robert is caught up in an emergency meeting and they'd promised Kiril they could come to the carnival today.

The press of people around him is annoying and Bryan instead focuses on the happy bounce and chatter of his son. Years ago he never would have been caught in the press of this many bodies but Kiril and Robert have worked to calm him.

He picks Kiril up as they approach a large group of people. "What first?"

Kiril looks torn as he looks around, overwhelmed by everything.

Laughing Bryan ruffles Kiril's hair. "Okay. We're going to walk around one, not doing anything so we know what there is and then we'll make a decision from there."

"Okay." Kiril points. "That way."

Edging around a group of people Bryan heads the way Kiril his pointing him. He's going to have nightmares about carnivals.

**Fog**

The fog is thick, limiting visibility and Robert is glad Bryan is the one driving. "I hadn't expected it to be this bad."

Bryan smirks. "We've driven through worse. Oh wait, I've driven through worse."

Robert stretches his legs out and smiles. "Hardly my fault as your reflexes are better than mine."

"I'm so used." Bryan takes his hand off the wheel and reaches across the center console to touch Robert's knee. "No interruptions?"

Touching his fingers to the back of Bryan's hand Robert nods. "They know not to call me unless the company is in danger of imploding." He looks out the window at the encompassing whiteness. "Hopefully I remember where the turn is"

Bryan moves his hand and shifts gears. "Great, we'll be lost in the wilds until this burns off."

Robert rolls his eyes. "We will not. Once I see a sign I'll know exactly where we are and how far we have to go."

Fingers tapping the steering wheel Bryan grins. "Not sure how you're going to see anything in this unless it attaches to the windshield."

"I'd rather it didn't. We're on vacation and the last thing we need is to have to replace it."

Bryan glances at his lover. "I agree. Hopefully it won't last much longer."

**Flying Colours **

Bryan enters the office and drops into the chair across from his lover. "I passed all my tests with flying colours. No residual problems."

Robert sets his pen down and looks at his lover. Bryan is still pale and the bruise on the side of his face is green and yellow but other than that he looks healthy. "Good to know. Dinner to celebrate?"

Bryan grins. "Sure. You only ever take me the best places."

Nodding Robert picks his pen back up and goes back to work, knowing Bryan won't care. Despite his lover's assurance of his good health Robert can't help but worry. The auto accident that had landed his lover in the hospital for nearly a month had been horrific.

He starts when Bryan stand and he turns in his chair as the other man rounds the desk to stand between his legs.

Bryan touches his thumb to Robert's chin. "I'm fine. Moving still hurts a little but the tests are clean. No more worrying."

Robert rests his hands on Bryan's hips. "I can't help it."

Leaning down Bryan kisses him. "I'll try to avoid any further accidents. I'm going to go raid the kitchen. Let me know when you're ready for dinner."

**Shoplifter**

"Mr. Jurgen, we finally caught the shoplifter."

Robert turns, and ignoring his guards looks at the culprit. He's tall and lean, with bright, intelligent eyes and Robert knows there's something else going on.

"Leave us."

The guards hesitate before leaving the room.

Robert looks at the man across from him. "How many are you trying to support?"

If not for the quick flinch Robert would think he's on the wrong track.

The man shifts. "What makes you think that?"

Rounding the desk Robert stops in front of him. "First, I want a name, before we go any further and second, I know you're smart enough to not get caught."

"Bryan. And there's three of them."

Robert leans back against the desk. "I'm hoping shoplifting is a last resort."

Back ramrod straight Bryan nods. "It is. I'm not a fan of stealing but it's all for them."

Arms folded across his chest Robert sighs. "I'm willing to give you a chance to rectify this situation without involving law enforcement."

Bryan takes a half step back. "What do you want?"

"You and the children come and live with me where they'll have warmth and food while you work for me."

Bryan knows the Jurgen family is known for their charity and as much as it risk him to have to accept it, the children will be broke up if he's branded a shoplifter. "Fine."

Robert smiles.

**Discrepancy **

Removing his glasses Bryan pinches the bridge of his nose. "If I see one more discrepancy in this ledger I might throw it across the room."

Robert smiles as he signs a file before setting in on the stack of completed files at his elbow. "I would consider that a win if a ledger was all that met it's demise today."

With a grin Bryan stretches in his chair, arms pushed above his head. "I have such a terrible reputation."

Laughing Robert sets his own work on the big desk he shares with his lover. "I have no idea where you might have developed that reputation. Dare I ask how many issues you've found?"

"To be fair, the entire ledger is a discrepancy but some are worse than others. It doesn't help that some issues don't seem to go away no matter what I look at."

Robert smiles. "The end will come eventually."

Smirking Bryan picks his glasses up and puts them on. "It will, when I burn everything. I suppose I should get back to work since there's no rest for the wicked."

"Wicked you are _falke_. I suppose if you're going to work I should as well."

Bryan reopens the ledger and picks his pen up. "Exactly. If I have to suffer so do you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read. Hope you've enjoyed them.**

* * *

**Oy**

"Oy!"

Bryan stops Robert at the sound of their son's exclamation. Exchanging a baffled look they move to the entrance of Kiril's playroom.

Kiril is staring at his toys, face twisted in exasperation as he looks at the wheel on the carpet.

"Got a problem monster?"

Bouncing to his feet at the sound of Bryan's voice Kiril runs to the door. "The tire fell off."

Bryan takes the toy from Kiril and enters the room to pick up the tire.

Robert tugs gently at Kiril's hair as the boy clings to his leg. "Where did you learn to say oy?"

Grinning up at him Kiril leans against his leg. "Gretchen. She says it when I'm in the kitchen with her."

Bryan's snort of laughter catches his attention and Robert glares at his lover. "What?'

Not looking up from his attempt to fix the truck Bryan grins. "Just amused it isn't my fault this time." He flashes a look at his lover. "At least it isn't really anything bad this time."

Fingers stroking Kiril's hair Robert smiles. "A valid point. I suppose we'll let this one slide."

The tire pops back on and Bryan hands it to Kiril as he joins them at the door. "Go easy on it."

**Slippers**

Bending down Bryan picks up the pair of the slippers up. It's obvious they've been chewed on and he rolls his eyes.

The moment he enters the bedroom Corcoran bounds to his feet and dashes to him.

Robert watches the Great Dane try to knock his lover down. "You would think you've been gone for days."

Bryan gently pushes Cor down and distracts him by shoving one of the slippers at him. Corcoran takes it and drops to the floor to start ripping it apart.

"I hope you weren't attached to the grey slippers."

Robert sighs. "Is it wrong of me to wish he had kept eating Gustav's shoes?'

Crossing the room Bryan leans down to his partner. "Not when Gustav is involved. I'm surprised you left them out."

Fingers brushing at the short hairs on the nape of his lover's neck Robert smiles. "I'd hoped we'd finally managed to break him of his shoe fascination."

Bryan straightens up. "I doubt we'll get that lucky. I'll pick you up a new pair while I'm in town."

"I suggest you get Cor a few more bones too. Perhaps they will be enough to save our shoes and slippers from a terrible fate."

Bryan smiles. "I doubt it, but we can try."

**Blister**

The blister is in an uncomfortable spot and Bryan hisses as he bumps it again.

Robert looks at his lover. "I don't understand why you don't cover it."

"Because it heals better when it's exposed and I hate what it does to my sense of touch." Bryan looks at the blister that runs up the length of finger.

Shaking his head Robert picks at his scone. "Some days, your need to be macho is idiotic."

Bryan wiggles his fingers at his lover, ignoring the flight flash of pain. "You say the sweetest things.'

"Yes well, I find you only pay attention to certain things. Perhaps next time you'll remember the pan is hot."

Bryan pushes his chair back from the table. "I can't help it that Gretchen's food smells amazing. And I thought the pan had been out of the oven longer."

Robert adds more cream to his coffee and stirs it. "There are days you're more like a child."

"I thought I'd give it a try while I don't have to worry about getting punished for it." Bryan stretches. "I find I don't like it that much."

Robert smiles. "I'm glad. I don't think I could deal with you acting like a child full time."

With a grin Bryan stands. "I'm going to go cover it."

Robert laughs.

**Pajamas**

Bryan smooths his hand down Robert's back, the sink of his partner's pajamas warm and soft against his skin. "I'm sorry I ever mocked your silk pajamas."

Robert smiles as he scratches at Bryan's scalp. "I told you."

Snorting in amusement at Robert's haughty tone Bryan leans in to nip at the sharp line of his lover's jaw. When he and Robert had first gotten together the silk pajamas had been a bone of contention. At the time he hadn't understood why anyone would pay that much money for something they slept in.

Now however, he understands the fascination, loving the slick slide of silk across Robert's skin. He even own his own pair now, in a muted silver colour.

Bryan slides a hand lower, fingers curling over Robert's hip. "Your all-knowing attitude is sexy."

Robert laughs and leans up to kiss Bryan. "That not the adjective people usually use."

"That's because they're idiots." Bryan edges his lover towards the wall. "As much as I like your pajamas, I really want them off you."

Fingers going to the buttons Robert works them open. "Demanding."

Bryan brushes the fabric aside. "Yes I am.'

**Tickets**

Shrugging his jacket on Bryan looks at Robert. "Yes, I have the opera tickets." He smiles bemusedly. "One thing I never thought I would say in my life.'

Robert adjusts his tie before pulling his own coat on. "I appreciate you accompanying me. I know opera is not your ideal night out but Carmen is my favourite."

Bryan follows his lover into the courtyard, rounding the hood of the car. "The occasional opera won't kill me, if it gets your grandmother to stop calling me a barbarian."

With a laugh Robert slides into the passenger seat. "It's a term of endearment.'

Bryan glances at his lover as he starts the car. "I'd believe that if she didn't always have the glint in her eyes when she says it."

"She likes you. Perhaps next year we should get season tickets."

Easing onto the road Bryan grins. "Planning on trying to culture me?"

Robert stretches his lefts you. "No. I prefer you rough around the edges. It adds some surprise to our relationship. And I find it exhilarating."

"Just because you said it that way, I'll join you at a few more operas."

Robert smiles. "You bless me with your presence."

Bryan smirks. "Keep your sarcasm up and the tickets are vanishing."

**Vigilante**

"He's take this vigilante thing too far."

Robert sighs and looks at the glass of brandy in his hand. "I know."

Johnny joins Robert at the bar. "He's already on thin ice and this is just making things worse."

"Bryan is doing good, for our kind. And he's doing it for his family."

Scrubbing a hand through his hair Johnny frowns. "And when the humans get suspicious? He's your mate."

Robert spins and throws the glass against the wall. It shatters and brandy drips down the pain. "You know he hasn't been my mate since his family was killed." He hangs his head. "Our bond is still in place but Bryan is gone."

Johnny touches Robert's shoulder. "You need to try. The humans will track him down and I don't want to lose you because your mate drags you down."

Fingers flexing Robert nods. "I'll speak to Bryan tomorrow. Perhaps I can convince him his vigilante acts will only serve to endanger the rest of us." He straightens his shoulders. "And if not, I will take the appropriate measures to protect us all."

"I hope you can do it Robert. Not just for our kind, but for you and Bryan."

Robert shakes his head. "I fear the call of being a vigilante is stronger than me."

**Psychiatrist**

Robert watches Bryan as he comes into the office. "How did your visit with the psychiatrist go?"

Bryan flops in the chair across from his lover. "The same as always. He spends a lot of time talking and trying to understand what Biovolt did to me with me spending five minutes talking because he has to hear it again."

"I know you find it tedious but at least you only have to go once a week now." Robert reaches out and curls his fingers around Bryan's wrist.

Closing his eyes Bryan sighs. "True. But I'm better.'

It's taken a lot of sessions with his psychiatrist to get over the emotional problems Biovolt caused and to get him to the point where he and Robert are at a comfortable point in their relationship.

"I don't actually have a session next week since he's out of town. Want to do something fun?"

Robert smiles, fingers stroking over Bryan's pulse. "I can clear the day. I would rather spend the time with you."

Bryan smirks. "I have a feeling a lot of people feel that way." He sighs. "I have to go write about today's session so I stay on his good side. I'll be back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Sporran**

"I don't know what to say."

Robert adjusts the hang of his sporran before turning to look at his lover. Bryan is watching him with a speculative gleam in his eyes. "You don't like it?"

Bryan comes into the room. "It's not that I don't like it, it just isn't what I was expecting."

"I couldn't very well be Johnny's best man in a suit." Robert tugs at the cuffs of his jacket.

Leaning down for a kiss Bryan smiles. "I'll stick with the suit, thanks."

Robert steps back. "The kilt takes a while to get used to but I've had twenty-five years."

With a smirk, knowing it will get him in trouble, Bryan drops his hand to brush over the fur of his lover's sporran. "Got anything good in there?"

Robert bats Bryan's hand aside with a good natured grin. "I refuse to be a statistic that has sex at a friend's wedding."

Johnny appears in the doorway, pale with his sporran askew. "This is a bad idea Robert. I can't get married."

Bryan laughs as Robert moves to Johnny. "Looks like it's time you started doing the best man thing."

With a look Robert jerks his head towards the room's bar. "Brandy _falke_. And kindly keep your mouth shut."

Bryan smirks.

**Basket**

Stretching Bryan plucks the apple and puts it in his basket. It's the last of the crop and might be one of the only things they have left when winter ends.

The sound of a horse coming through the small orchard catches his attention and Bryan turns. A familiar bay horse breaks through the trees.

Robert drops from the saddle and crosses to Bryan. He picks up one of the apples before setting it back down. "I really wish you would let me help."

Bryan sets the basket down. "I know, but I have no way to hide your involvement and I won't have you risk your place at the castle."

Stripping off his gloves Robert tucks them under his belt. "I'm still going to find a way to help you. I won't spend another winter worrying about whether or not you and the other make it."

Bryan sighs. His lover is stubborn to a fault and he doesn't want Robert to risk his position as the Jurgen heir in a misguided attempt to save them but there's no point in arguing. "Leave it near the hollow log. And make sure no one sees you."

Robert sighs. "I know. I do have some tact. Do we have time?"

Bryan smiles. "I always have time for you."

**Dislocated**

His dislocated shoulder aches and Bryan shifts, hissing as the movement jostles his arm despite the sling.

"I thought the doctor told you to avoid moving."

Bryan rolls his head to look at Robert. "Which is hard to avoid when my ass is numb from sitting in one place so long."

Setting aside his book Robert moves to join his partner on the couch. "Do you want more aspirin?"

"No. After the number of times I've had this happen you'd think I'd be used to the pain."

Robert touches Bryan's cheek. "It's been awhile. Your body has probably gotten over its response to pain."

With a groan Bryan shifts again. "Inconvenient time for it to do so. I think I'm sleeping in a chair tonight. The thought of lying down is unpleasant."

Fingers stroking the nape of Bryan's neck Robert laughs. "I love you, but I'll sleep in our bed tonight."

"I don't expect you to suffer with me and one of us might as well be comfortable."

Robert smiles. "I long for the night you return to our bed."

Bryan groans. "I would elbow you but I don't want to jostle my shoulder."

**Mourn**

Buttoning up his shirt Bryan watches his lover in the mirror. Robert is slowly picking through his collection of cufflinks. He knows his lover has already picked out the cufflinks he wants but his lover is in a state. His mother's death had been sudden and Robert hasn't taken the time to mourn.

Bryan picks up his tie and drapes it around his neck before moving to stand behind the older man. He rests his hands on Robert's shoulders, rubbing at the knotted muscle under fine fabric. "No one is going to judge you for mourning."

Robert sighs, head falling forward. "I know, but I feel my anguish should be private. We have an image to maintain."

Dipping his head Bryan kisses the nape of Robert's neck. "I'm sorry. I'll miss her."

Robert moves, forcing Bryan back and then steps into his lover. "That is the most sincere condolence I've heard from anyone."

Bryan kisses his lover. "Your mother was terrifying and amazing and I wish I'd gotten to know her better."

With a wan smile Robert reaches up to work on typing his lover's tie. "She was fond of you even though she only met you twice."

Bryan touches Robert's cheek. "Promise me you'll mourn after the service."

**Jambalaya**

The kitchen is warm, a bastion against the bitterly cold winter wind. Bryan enters the room, grinning at the way Robert is hunched at the island. "I don't understand how you can still be cold."

Robert looks up from the mug between his hands. "Because this house is never warm."

Bryan moves to stand behind his lover, hands on Robert's shoulders. "Do I smell Gretchen's jambalaya?"

Leaning back into Bryan's warmth Robert closes his eyes. "It is and she made biscuits too. She may have even mentioned dessert of some kind."

Bryan grins. "That woman is a saint."

"She must be, with the way she puts up with you raiding her kitchen at all hours." Robert can feel his lover's laugh through where they touch and it makes him smile. "The jambalaya should almost be done, as well as the biscuits. She planned well."

Bryan squeezes Robert's shoulders. "Stay. I'll get dinner." He prefers the quiet nights like this when it's just the two of them, the quiet and peace soothing.

Taking the lid off the pot Bryan fills two bowls.

**Bijou**

Robert rubs his thumb over the delicate filigree on the bijou. It's been in his family for generations, a gift from Jurgen heirs to their brides, to be worn on their wedding day.

He and Bryan will probably never have a wedding day but he would like to give the bijou to Bryan, continuing the tradition.

Smiling Robert turns in into the light, the diamond dazzling under the increased brightness. It's feminine and beautiful, something Bryan would never wear in public but the thought is what counts.

"Hey."

Robert looks up to find Bryan leaning in the doorway, a grin on his lips. "Hello."

Bryan comes into the room. "What's got you so spacy?"

Smiling Robert holds up the bijou so his lover can see it better. "A family trinket. Something of a wedding gift, from each Jurgen heir to their spouse."

He can see the exact moment Bryan realizes what that means and there's a quick, shocked flicker across pale, sharp features.

Bryan's smile is real, one rarely seen and he accepts the bijou with a gentle touch. "I refuse to wear the dress."

Robert laughs and smiles. "Thank you for sparing us all that."

**Alcoholism **

Robert turns his glass of wine on the table. "Irreconcilable differences was the public reason for my parents' divorce but the real reason was my father's alcoholism. He was never abusive but it caused other problems."

Bryan nods. "Johnny hinted at it rather heavily, but I wasn't going to pry. I knew you would tell me in your own time."

Smiling Robert reaches across the table to touch Bryan's wrist. "I appreciate your candor. I know there are people who would pry."

Bryan smirks and taps the back of his partner's hand. "I figure I have plenty of secrets that I would prefer no one else know. You're entitled to your own."

Robert sighs. "I wish everyone had your discretion. I can't tell you the number of people who asked why my parents were getting a divorce despite the fact it wasn't any concern of theirs."

"People like that are assholes of the highest order. Secrets are meant to be, and people who can't resist those secrets have no place in polite society."

Robert flushes, grateful for his partner's words. His father's alcoholism had been a trial growing up and he's grateful Bryan understands the hardships involved even though he doesn't know the exact details.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Vinegar**

The pungent smell of vinegar assails Bryan as soon as he enters the house. Wrinkling his nose he heads straight for the office which is on the opposite side of the house.

Robert is in the office at the desk and Bryan isn't surprised to see that his lover has every window open, creasing quite the cross breeze. "What the hell is going on?"

Sparing a glance for his lover Robert picks up a paperweight and removes the stack underneath it. "I don't know. I ventured down there once to ask about it but the smell was unbearable. I fear Gretchen might be some kind of witch."

Bryan moves his chair to better take advantage of the breeze. "I wouldn't be surprised. I hope this smell doesn't linger."

Smiling Robert pushes away from the desk. "That would make for an awkward dinner party."

Bryan smirks. "It would give us a reason to cancel. Neither of us were looking for to it."

"Perhaps I should go tell her to continue whatever madness she has going on in the kitchen."

Leaning back in the chair Bryan kicks his feet up on the corner of the desk. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

**Shower**

Robert can feel Bryan's heat against his back even through the warmth of the falling water and he's grateful for his lover's presence.

Despite the fact he's been home and dealing with his blindness for two months the shower is still an unknown factor. No matter how many times Bryan tells him how it is set up, how many times he feels the controls he can never remember how they're set up.

A hand touches his shoulder. "Okay?"

Robert nods and accepts the bottle Bryan is pressing against his hand. "Fine. I'm more exhausted than I thought I would be."

"Shampoo in your hand. You know no one is going to judge you for not throwing yourself into everything full tilt. And exhausting yourself everyday isn't going to help the healing process."

Shampoo is one thing he can handle and he manages to squirt some on his hand. The bottle is taken from him and Robert lathers his hair. "I know, but I'm getting bored."

Bryan rests his hand on Robert's lower back, watching him. "I know, and we'll find a way to let you get work done but not at the expense of your health."

Robert moves under the showerhead. "I'll take tomorrow off."

Smiling Bryan picks up the body wash. "That's all I want Robert, just one day."

**Cumbersome **

With a groan Bryan sits back and shakes his hand out. "This paperwork is cumbersome."

Robert smiles as he works on his own. "I know and apologize for it but my grandfather put this all together to make sure the business wasn't stole by someone without the best interests at heart."

Bryan sets his pen down. "I can't guarantee I'd be able to run it and keep it one piece but I would try."

"Luckily the board handles most of that. You would only be required to make the extremely important decisions."

Pushing away from the desk Bryan stretches. "I'll finish it, but can we just pretend you're going to live forever so I don't even have to think about running it."

Smile curling his lips Robert flips through the file in his hands. "I shall endeavor to do so, but I make no promises."

Bryan ruffles a hand through his hair. "Let's get some lunch and I'll finish this after we've eaten."

"A good idea." Robert pushes back from the desk. "There should be some roast left in the fridge."

Bryan joins his lover, bumping Robert as they leave the study.

**Chess**

Swirling his glass of brandy Robert watches as Bryan stares at the chess board, pale eyebrows furrowed. He doesn't move when his lover glances at him before moving his rook forward.

Robert waits until Bryan sits back in his chair before moving his own bishop to claim the black rook, removing it from the board. "I'll never understand how, after all these years you're still so bad at chess. Your strategy in everything else is flawless."

"Because I swear there's no fucking reason to this game." Bryan frowns. "How many games have I actually won?"

Trying to hide his smile, Robert studies the board. "A dozen, maybe?"

Bryan groans as Robert claims one of his pawns. "And I never lost that many battles ever. This game is terrible."

Robert taps his foot against Bryan's under the table. "I won't tell anyone chess is your one weakness."

"Everyone would laugh themselves to death." Bryan smirks. "Actually that would get rid of some of the annoying people in my life. Let's spread the word."

Robert sets his brandy down. "I'll write the e-mail tomorrow."

**Debutante**

"I have to ask. How many debutantes threw themselves at you?"

Robert rolls his eyes as he nudges his lover's thigh with his feet. "You are a menace."

Bryan grins. "You had to have known I would ask. I love the way you turn red when I ask you stuff like that."

Sighing Robert hangs his head. "Three every year, at least. No matter how many I turned down, another would ask. The Jurgen wealth was like honey to many of my compatriots."

"And then I came into the picture and dashed all their hopes and dreams."

Bryan's smirk is infectious and Robert smiles. "Yes. And I appreciate you saving me from the debutante nightmare. Some of the women were distressingly forward."

Bryan rests his hand on his lover's shin. "Never mind the fact that kind of attention wasn't your thing."

"Yes, that was another reason I came to hate that time of year. And no one would believe I wasn't attracted to them because no scion of the House Jurgen could possibly be attracted to the same sex."

Moving so he's kneeling over his lover Bryan grins down at Robert. "Lucky me."

**Limp**

Robert watches over the top of his book as Bryan limps into the parlour. He know it gets worse as the day goes on but his lover won't slow down even if it means being in pain for the rest of the night.

"I know you're watching me. And the limp isn't going to kill me."

Flushing Robert sets his book down. His lover is grinning, eyes hooded, and he knows Bryan doesn't care about his scrutiny. "I worry."

Bryan limps to the couch and sits down. "And I know you don't believe me when I say it doesn't hurt as much as the limping would suggest."

"I know." Robert picks up his book and resumes reading though he keeps part of his attention on his lover. He sees the way Bryan rubs at his right knee, the way pale brows draw together when he frowns. There isn't much that can be done to fix the limp but it hurts Robert to see Bryan in pain.

"It is worse tonight. I'll probably spend most of tomorrow on my ass."

Robert hides his smile behind his book. His lover is catering to his worry and he appreciates it, even as he knows Bryan will give up halfway through the day.

It's the thought that counts.

**Read**

Robert relaxes into couch, listening as Bryan moves around the room. This has become a ritual, started in the hospital and continuing now in the peace of their home.

A hand touches his shoulder. "Since we finished Crime and Punishment what should we read now?"

Raising his hand Robert touches his lover's hand. "I chose Crime and Punishment so it is only fair you pick the next one."

Bryan laughs and pulls away to look at the shelves. They line the walls, filled with books of all sizes and shapes and spanning genres. He's lost track of the number of books he's read to his lover and he enjoys it, though he wishes Robert had never lost his sight.

He finally finds something and he returns to the couch. Sitting down he gently draws Robert's legs into his lap, waiting for his lover to get comfortable. "One Thousand and One Arabian Nights."

Robert smiles. "I see we aren't getting away from the classics."

Resting a hand on Robert's knee Bryan opens the book. "With this we get a little bit of everything so it seemed like a good idea."

"As always, your reasoning makes perfect sense." Robert pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and spreads it over his body as Bryan begins to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Perdition**

Bryan strokes his fingers up and down Robert's arm. He's going to enjoy this while it lasts, the quiet peace with his lover warm and heavy against him.

He's not religious, doesn't believe in God, but after growing up within Biovolt the concept of Hell is well and alive and after the things he's been forced to do, he knows perdition is his fate.

Closing his eyes Bryan sighs. If Hell is real he's accepted it as his due.

Robert shifts against him. "I can hear you thinking."

Bryan gently squeezes his lover's arm. "Thinking about what comes after, when we're dead and in the ground."

"Rather morbid, especially for the time of night." Robert rests his hand over the strong beat of his lover's heart. "I Know what you think is going to happen."

Bryan manages to avoid laughing. "I doubt it." He dips his head to kiss the top of Robert's head. "I'll stop thinking since it seems to be bothering you."

Robert pinches his lover. "You aren't the demon you seem to think you are. Circumstances led you to your actions. Hell has no hold on you."

Bryan loves Robert but his lover is far too optimistic some days.

**Incredible**

Tanja rests her hand on Robert's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You know he didn't mean anything when he said it was incredible Bryan survived."

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know. It wasn't his words but the tone of his voice I took offense at."

Smiling Tanja doesn't move her hand from her son's shoulder. She loves how protective the two men are of each other and she wishes the two had found each other sooner. "Bryan in incredible."

"He is indeed." Robert can't help the smile his mother's words bring to him. His lover is without a doubt the most, intelligent, stubborn, and all around extraordinary men he knows and he isn't at all surprised Bryan had survived.

Tanja steps back. "I'm going to get coffee. Stay, in case we hear anything."

Once his mother is gone Robert slumps back in the chair, too tired to maintain perfect posture. It feels like it's been days since they entered the hospital and Robert wants information beyond the little the doctor gave them before going into surgery.

Scrubbing at his fact Robert sighs. He's incredibly lucky to have his lover and he wants to see him so bad it's almost a physical ache.

**Holiday**

Bryan loosens his tie and slips off his suit jacket. "Does every holiday require a party?"

Removing his signet ring Robert smiles. "No. I've been meaning to cut back on the number of parties but I always forget and the staff has gotten to the point where they just go ahead and set up everything unless told otherwise."

Working the buttons on his shirt free Bryan smirks. "At least their efficient."

"Gustav would die before being inefficient. I will let him know we won't be having our next holiday party."

Shrugging off his shirt Bryan moves to stand in Robert's space. "Are you going to survive one less party? Will you as a social creature survive?"

Robert rolls his eyes and drags his fingers over the taut plane of his lover's stomach. "Some days, I wonder why I keep you. I never enjoyed my parents' parties and now that I have control over the situation I find the thought of having less of them appealing."

Bryan kisses Robert. "We'll figure something out to do. Something with just the two of us."

Stretching up Robert nips at Bryan's jawline. I think I like your idea."

Hands on Robert's hips Bryan draws him close. "I knew you would see it that way."

**Budget**

"We have a budget?"

Bryan looks up from the ledger books. "Why the fuck do you think there wouldn't be a budget?"

Gustav sniffs, his gaze haughty. "Master Jurgen has allowed us an unlimited budget when we plan fetes."

Removing his glasses Bryan smirks at the older man. "Well that was when the last accountant was screwing Robert out of money. Now that I'm handling the money I want receipts and to know exactly what it's going towards."

Robert ducks his head to hide his smile as Gustave storms past him. He waits until he's sure the butler is out of earshot before approaching his lover. "You've become rather tightfisted with my money."

Bryan leans back in the chair and kicks his feet up on the desk. "I'm anal retentive about my accounting and I want to know where the money goes."

With a smile Robert perches on the edge of the desk next to his lover's feet. "Which is something I appreciate. With all the work my father put into it I would rather it didn't fold because I wasn't paying attention."

"That won't happen as long as I'm here. Everything has to have a budget or I won't approve it."

**Irritated**

"I find I'm growing irritated with you Johnathon."

Johnny folds his arms across his chest and frowns. "Why?"

Robert rolls his eyes. Johnny is one of his closest friends but his moment of pigheadedness are awe-inspiring. "Because I know you're the one spreading the rumours about Bryan."

Johnny opens his mouth before closing it and he looks down. "I don't want you getting hurt. People don't change like that."

Robert scrubs at his face. "I appreciate the concern but Bryan and I have everything under control. Cease with the rumour mongering before my irritation grows."

"I just want the best for you. No matter what you say I don't think Bryan is right."

Shaking his head Robert can't help but smile. Johnny's protective streak is a mile long and he really shouldn't be surprised this conversation is happening. "Your concern is duly noted. Shall we play some chess? It might help to ease my irritation at your heavy handedness."

Johnny pulls a face but grins. "Only because I learned a long time ago life is easier when you aren't mad at me."

Robert smiles. "At least you learned something when we were children."

**Android**

Bryan stares at the android in the corner of the room. "That thing is fucking creepy."

Robert laughs. "It's a good thing it's charging and can't hear you. I would hate for it to be upset and kill us in our sleep."

"I don't like that they decided it had to have it's eyes open when it changes. The blankness makes it seem like a soul sucking entity."

Smiling Robert pats his lover's knee. He completely agrees with his lover about the android but he seems to be dealing with it better than Bryan is. "Should it get it a sleep mask?"

Bryan rolls his eyes. "I've been a terrible influence on your sense of humour."

"I find my sense of humour quite liberated since we stated seeing each other. My family doesn't appreciate the change."

Smirking Bryan eyes the android. "That would explain why they gave us that thing."

"It's supposed to make it easier around the house."

Fingers tapping on the arm of the couch Bryan groans. "And instead it just makes a creepy topic of conversation."

**Accustomed**

Robert carefully traces his fingers around the dark spots on Bryan's fur. He's slowly becoming accustomed to his lover's alternate form, the lean clouded leopard. It helps that Bryan arches into his touch and he's never seen the massive canines capable of crushing a windpipe.

He drags his fingers over one of Bryan's ears and it twitches, making him smile. There's still a long way until he's completely comfortable with his lover's abilities. Even now, with Bryan half sprawled in his lap, long tail beating against the thick carpet he can still see the blood on Bryan's hands, the mangled body on the ground.

Bryan stands, towering over him and he panics for a moment, before his lover is leaning in, broad head butting against his chest. Letting out a slow breath Robert buries his fingers into the ruff around Bryan's neck. The fur is soft against his skin and he meets Bryan's gaze. "I do care for you and I'm trying not to let this be a problem."

A low growl echoes through Bryan's chest and Robert smiles at the sound. He knows Bryan has been worried how this will affect their relationship and he doesn't want to lose Bryan over this.

He'll become accustomed to this no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Insubordination**

Since his mating with Bryan Robert has found his tolerance for the Council has lessened. "Respectfully, but it isn't insubordination. Bryan is my mate and as such he is my equal in rank."

The oldest member of the Council, a female Jaguar fixes him with a steely glare. "You have become insolent since mating with the Falcon brat. You are a prince, he is not. It was insubordination."

Robert can feel his wings flare in anger at the woman's words. Gryphons are fiercely protective of their mates and this woman is putting him on edge. "Bryan is listed on the Gryphon rolls as a Prince and my clan treats him as such. The Council will show him the same respect."

The Council seems to be awed by his outburst and Robert doesn't push any further. He's made his point and they'll abide by it.

One of the two men, an old Bear, grins. "The boy has had an influence on you Jurgen, for better or worse. His insubordination will be stricken from the records.

Wings settling against his back Robert sketches a quick bow. "I thank the Council for their time." He stalks from the room, knowing he has a target on his back.

**Immolate**

"They're going to immolate us whether we surrender or not. We're a sacrifice either way."

Bryan and Robert glance at each other. Their generals are all starting to panic and they'll lose the army.

Robert taps his fingers against the gem in the pommel of the dagger on his belt. "That attitude is exactly what lead us to this point. We are stronger than a cult."

Bryan steps forward. "Your families are in this city. It's disgusting how easily you would condemn your families to a gruesome death. I might as well kill them all in front of you if this is the way you want it to end it."

Bryan's words send a ripple through the gathered crowd and Robert draws the attention back to him. "My partner speaks the truth. Giving up will not save any of us from the fire. We will fight until the end and any man seen deserting will feel the blades of my assassin."

He hates using Bryan's skills to keep the men in line but he won't see his city fall to a cult. Especially one who would immolate even innocents in their quest for power.

"For now, you're all dismissed but I expect you back in two hours."

Bryan watches as they file out. "The fires are already burning."

**Stretch**

Standing in the doorway Robert watches his lover stretch. Bryan's body is a long, lean line and the movement of it is beautiful.

"How was rehearsal?"

Bryan smirks and stands before bending in half. "The usual bullshit. The prima is pissed at the choreographer and tried to take it out on me."

"Foolish woman." Robert enters the bedroom and settles on the edge of the bed to watch his lover finish stretching. "Hasn't she realized that doesn't work?"

Straightening up Bryan pushes his arms above his head and stretches until his back pops. "NO. She's a good dancer but her intellect leaves much to be desired." Bryan relaxes and pads across the room to stand between his partner's legs. "I always forget how much you enjoy watching me stretch."

Robert urns his gaze up the lean, coiled strength of his lover's body. "I do appreciate it. Very much."

With a smirk Bryan gracefully drops to his knees between Robert's legs he slides his hands up his lover's thighs. "I appreciate that you appreciate it. I want to show you how much I appreciate it."

Robert gently threads his fingers through Bryan's hair. "Whatever you want."

**Oath**

Bryan presses his hand to the stab wound just under his ribs. His vision is beginning to swim and he knows it won't be long.

He's vaguely aware of Robert dropping next to him and he reaches up with his free hand, not surprised that it's shaking. "Don't make that face. I'm fulfilling my oath."

Robert clutches his lover's hand, heedless of the blood. "I know, but it shouldn't be this way."

Bryan closes his eyes and squeezes Robert's hand. He's known since he took the job, that it would end with his death. His fate has long since been etched in stone and swearing the blood oath to protect Robert was the final word.

Of course falling into bed and in love with Robert had never been part of his fate.

"I think, life will be far darker without your sarcasm Bryan."

Bryan shakes his head and dredges up a wry smile. "You'll manage."

Robert's laugh is choked off. "I won't. You've ruined me for anyone else."

Breathing laborious, Bryan finds he can't keep his hand up anymore, even with Robert's hand around his. "I don't regret taking the oath."

Robert's voice is a bare whisper. "I wish it hadn't taken that to meet you."

**Moor**

The heather strewn moor unfolds on either side of them and Robert settles deeper into the saddle. This vacation has been a long time in coming and after three days he never wants to see the inside of a boardroom.

He looks over at Bryan who is comfortable in the saddle, reins loosely wrapped around his hands. It took months before his lover was even remotely okay with being in the saddle.

"I can see you smiling."

Robert laughs. "Just remembering when you looked like a board in the saddle and now it looks like you might fall asleep."

Bryan smirks and eases his horse closer until their legs are touching. "I'm glad you get so much enjoyment of my plight."

Laughing again Robert reaches over to touch Bryan's arm. "No one would believe me if I told them how you skirted around Chester like you did."

Bryan rolls his eyes though he doesn't lose his smirk. "Excuse me for not wanting to be the victim of a thousand pound monster."

"Except now you act like you've grown up around horses. I find your competency alluring."

Bryan groans. "You would say that when we're in the middle of the moor where anyone who might come upon us could see."

Robert laughs. "I'll make it up to you when we get back to the castle."

**Translation**

Smirking Bryan leans back in his chair, watching as Gustav rants at Robert, the older man's face bright red.

Finally Gustav stops and strides from the study.

Bryan grins when his lover turns to face him. "I don't need a translation to know that the entire thing was about me."

With a rueful smile Robert takes the chair across from his partner. "Yes. And I won't provide a translation as much of it wasn't polite."

Bryan's smirk turns feral. "Because I'm likely to be offended about what an old blow-hard thinks of me. How often does that happen?"

Robert sighs. "More often than it should, but as it causes no harm and he is efficient at his job, I find it impossible to fire him."

Stretching out Bryan rests his foot against Robert's and taps. "And I would hate to see him go as I get so much enjoyment out of riling him up."

"And I would hate to deprive you of your enjoyment. Just try to avoid causing a heart attack."

Bryan's smile widens. "I'll try not to, as long as he doesn't start in with English or we'll have problems."

**Dusk**

Bryan leans against the parapet, staring into the looming dusk, his thoughts going a thousand miles a minute. Voltaire is dead and he isn't sure what to think about it.

The door behind him opens and he turns to watch his lover. Robert's arms are full, with blankets, pillows and a basket with a bottle of vodka sticking out of the top. He moves to help his lover. "Voltaire is dead."

Robert freezes for a moment before shaking out one of the blankets. "Oh."

Bryan sets the basket down. "That's all you have?"

Setting the pillows down Robert looks at his lover. Even in the crowing dark he can see the tension in Bryan. "I have feelings on the matter but I won't burden you with them. You have enough to think about."

"I don't know what to think." Bryan makes fists, nails digging into his palms.

With a faint smile Robert moves to his lover and touches his cheek. "You have time. No one expects a quick answer. You do have to eat before we open the bottle though."

Bryan smirks and dips his head to kiss Robert. "I would be lost without you."

Robert smiles. "I'll be here whenever you need me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

**Gorilla**

"Did he really?"

Robert nods as he accepts the tumbler of brandy from his lover. "My grandfather felt the gorilla would be better suited to be the Jurgen crest and he had possible designs for the reworked crest drawn up."

Bryan takes the chair across from him. "And how did that go over?"

Smiling Robert stretches his legs out. "He was senile at the time so the family just let him talk about it. Although he did write a five page essay on why changing from the gryphon to the gorilla was a good idea. His arguments were surprisingly sound."

"I'm glad it didn't go through. I really can't see you as a gorilla." Bryan smirks at the look on his lover's face. "You should have known I would say something along those lines."

Robert's smile is soft. "Yes, I should have. I do however, find gorillas to be majestic animals that should be preserved."

Bryan grins. "Make that the fundraiser for your next charity event. You know how your compatriots are."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around. You have some good ideas."

Bryan smirks. "I'm not all good looks."

**Lustrous**

The silver collar around Bryan's neck is lustrous and Robert rubs his thumbs over the metal. He'd feared the silver would look bad with Bryan's colouring but it pops against the pale skin and he loves it.

He drags his thumb along the hairline above, smiling at the shiver it draws from the big body. "You've taken well to the collar."

Bryan turns to look at him, but not broken. "Only because it belongs to you."

The low rumble of Bryan's voice sends a wash of heat through him and he bends down to kiss his pet. He'd had no intention of being anyone's dominant again but Bryan had been lost and needy and had called to him on a primal level.

Robert curls his fingers through Bryan's hair and presses his head down to his knee. The weight is reassuring and Robert traces his thumb between skin and metal. "Perhaps I should have a platinum collar made for special occasions. It would be beautiful."

Bryan rubs his cheek against Robert's thigh. "Whatever you think is best."

"Perhaps a wing pattern, something reflecting the freedom you gained from Biovolt."

Bryan grins and closes his eyes. "I like that idea."

Robert tugs gently at pale strands. "I'll get work started on it tomorrow."

**Grappling**

Bryan tugs at the dangling rope, satisfied when it doesn't move. He turns at the sound of his lover's steps, smiling at the sight of Robert in garb he rarely wears anymore.

Drawing on his gloves Robert looks up the wall. "Is the grappling secure?"

Bryan nods as he pulls his own gloves on. "Do you want to go first?"

Robert smiles as he adjusts the hang of his sword across his back. "Are you hinting I'm not capable of this anymore?"

Smirking Bryan catches his lover's shoulders and draws him close, kissing him hard before releasing him. "Never. And especially not with the way you laid me out this morning."

Robert's grin is quick and fierce. "I always warn you about your right side."

Before Bryan can reply his lover has the rope in his hands and is on his way up. Grinning Bryan follows his lover up the rope. Even though Robert hasn't taken an assassination in nearly two years his skills are still without equal.

He swings over the ramparts and Robert is crouched there, a dagger in his hands.

Bryan removes the grappling and wings the rope around the hook before stashing it away.

Robert reaches over and catches Bryan's hand and smiles, squeezing his hand before disappearing down the stairs.

Bryan draws his long knife and heads opposite his partner. He has an hour to find his target and get back.

**Ambush**

Bryan curls around Robert, turning so his body is between his lover and the ambush. There's a line of heat and blood across the back of his bicep.

He can hear his men yelling as they work to counteract the ambush. A bullet strikes perilously close and Bryan is glad he put his bulletproof vest on before they left.

Robert squirms and Bryan holds him closer. "Stop fucking moving!"

Still Robert turns his head until it's tucked under Bryan's chin. "I apologize."

Bryan gets a signal from Malenkov and he shifts, drawing his own gun, his other arm curled around Robert's shoulders.

A pair of boots rounds the end of the car and Bryan levels his gun.

Their attacker comes around, rifle held low and Bryan drops the man with a single shot to the knee.

Smirking Bryan stands and draws Robert up with him. "Make sure he gets treatment and is willing to talk." He grimaces at the steady throb of pain in his arm. "And Robert and I will be at the hospital getting this stitched up."

Robert touches Bryan's arm. "Leave the vest with Malenkov. We hardly need any more weird looks from the hospital staff."

Bryan grins. "But I love the looks they give us."

**Voyage**

Hands clenched around the ship's railings Robert looks out over the heaving ocean. He never imagined growing up, that he'd be forced to make this voyage, fleeing his home land for something beyond his control.

And then he'd met Bryan, a new footman in service to his father. It had started as quick fumblings in the closet to something deeper that cost them everything but their lives and the small fortune his mother had managed to give him, all in small, gold trinkets.

There are footsteps on the blanking behind him and then a lean body is against his back, arms framing him in. He relaxes, letting his lover take some of his weight.

"We'll be there soon."

Robert nods. There is a country where this type of relationship isn't heresy, a place neither of them have been before. "I'd rather never make another voyage like this."

Bryan nods and dips his head to kiss the back of Robert's neck. "We won't. Once we're there, nothing is going to drive us out."

Robert smiles as he moves his hand to cover Bryan's on the railing. His lover is one of the most stubborn men he knows and if Bryan says it isn't going to happen, then it won't.

He sighs. The voyage is almost over.

**Scream**

Bryan stares at his captor, mindful of the blood running down the side of his face. The man has been trying to get him to scream for the last two hour and how he's losing faith in his skills.

Smirking Bryan leans forward against the bonds holding him. "You might want to try harder."

The man looks flustered, turning a circle as he surveys the tools at hand.

With a slow breath Bryan closes his eyes. The pain is pulling at the edges of his awareness, hot and bright and ignoring it is getting difficult, but better him than Robert.

His lover is safely tucked away in a safe house, unaware of his blight.

There's a snap of flames and Bryan opens his eyes, unsurprised to see flames in the small brazier in the corner. He swallows and taps the part of his training where pain is just a lesson.

It peters out and he isn't surprised at the hot brand coming towards him. Fire is always the last resort because it hurts the most.

Fingers curling around the arms of the chair he locks his jaw before the brand even touches the skin of his arm. The first touch is bare a kiss of hot metal and he glowers at the man. The next touch is longer, burning skin and the muscle underneath and he bites back a scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated this so I thought I'd post one. **

**Enjoy**

**Rumpus**

Robert stirs when the blankets come off his shoulders and he rolls from Bryan's side of the bed. "Is the rumpus over?"

Laughing Bryan slides into the bed and fits his body against his lover's, arm over his waist. "Only because they're all passed out on the floor."

Hand resting over Bryan's on his stomach Robert laces their fingers together. "And how drunk are you?"

"I'll be fine. The others, not so much."

Huffing out a laugh Robert relaxes into the warmth of his lover's body. He could never deny Bryan anything, including a week-long visit from his former teammates that lead to the noisy rumpus in the parlour that had dragged on for six hours.

Bryan kisses Robert's temple. "I promise I won't throw cold water on them."

"I don't know. It might be interesting to witness." Robert smiles. The Demolition Boys have grown on him, much like Bryan had and the thought of them waking hung over and soaking wet is tempting."

Bryan smirks. "I'll think about it, if you don't have a problem scaring the staff with irate Russians."

"They're used to it _falke._ And the sounds they'll make can't be any worse than the noise tonight."

Stroking Robert's arm Bryan laughs. "You'd be surprised at how much worse it will be."

**Candles**

The candles illuminate the room and Bryan shakes his head as he bends to remove his boots. This many candles usually means his lover has been up for days studying old scrolls and looking up spells.

Removing his sword belt Bryan wraps the leather around the scabbard. There are days it feels like Robert needs a keeper when he's out on errands.

Bryan stops to put his sword in the bedroom before heading to Robert's workroom. Sure enough his lover is bent over the table, lookin at a scroll in the wash of light from the gathered candles. "When was the last time you ate?"

Robert startles and looks up. "You're back."

Sighing Bryan moves to stand in front of his lover, taking in the signs of exhaustion on Robert's face. "When did you last eat?"

With a frown Robert scrubs at his face. "Days probably. I found a new scroll."

Bryan bends to kiss his lover before turning to push him towards the door. "Go change and I'll catch one of the servants for dinner." Robert moves to step around him and Bryan catches his shoulders. "Go. I'll put the candles out."

Robert finally relents with a tired nod and.

Once his lover is out of the room Bryan starts blowing out candles. His lover isn't going to be back in here for days.

**Pennant**

Helmet tucked under his arm Bryan makes his way through the camp towards Robert's pavilion. Even in the press of tents it isn't hard to find his lover's tent, the massive black pennant with the rampant maroon gryphon on it impossible to miss.

HE nods to the guards flanking the door as he steps inside. It's dim despite the candles on the table and Bryan stops to give his eyes time to adjust.

"Any news?"

Bryan sets his helmet on the armour rack to the left of the door. "None of it is good."

Robert comes from behind the screen separating the pavilion. "This war has been going on so long I've forgotten what good news sounds like."

"And they'd love it end it by killing you. I wish you would take the pennant down at least."

Robert smiles as he picks his way across the floor to lean up and kiss Bryan. "I won't hide. If they want me dead they know where to find me."

Bryan rests his hands on Robert's hips. "You are far too stubborn for your own good. Your wards are set."

Nodding Robert steps away. "Only you and I can enter the tent. Anyone who tries to enter without permission will be rendered unconscious. "

Bryan nods though he is frowning. "I suppose I'll have to content myself with that since you refuse to do away with the pennant."

**Tetra**

The tetra hides behind the fronds in the corner of the tank. Bryan stretches and settles back into the couch, eyes not leaving the fish. There are things he should be doing but the motivation is lacking and for some reason watching the fish seems like a perfect way to waste time.

"Have you even moved?"

Bryan smirks and rolls his head to look at his lover. "No."

Shaking his head Robert crosses the room to perch on the edge of the couch next to Bryan. "For someone as motivated as you can be, there are times you seem like you must be part slug."

Fingers walking up Robert's thigh Bryan shrugs. "I figured I did enough yesterday to justify lying around watching the fish."

Toeing off his shoes Robert moves and drapes his body across Bryan's, head resting on a broad shoulder. "We should get a few more fish. It's probably lonely."

Bryan drags his hand down Robert's back. "I can't believe we're worried about lonely fish."

Robert laughs. "Better that than any of the million other things we could worry about."

**Stupid**

"Of all the stupid things you've done!" Robert is sure some of the effect of his ire is lost because he has no idea if he's even facing his lover.

A hand touches his shoulder and lips brush his forehead. "To be fair, I have done things that could be considered stupider."

Robert reaches out and fists his hand in Bryan's shirt, glad for the anchor in the dark. "There is only one thing you did that was that stupid and we don't speak of it."

Bryan cups Robert's face with his free hand and leans down to kiss him. "I'll try to avoid doing anything stupid again, but it's still my job to make sure you stay safe."

Hand curling further into soft fabric Robert sighs. "I know, but I still find your actions drive me crazy despite the fact I can't actually see it. The sounds are bad enough."

"I'll try to do less stupid things in the future."

Robert can't help but smile at Bryan's words. The tone of voice isn't sincere but he can't be mad. Bryan lives to protect him and if it means stupid risks, Bryan will be right in the middle of it.

**Delusional**

Robert looks up from the hospital bed when he hears the click of heels, unsurprised to find his mother in the doorway. "They had to sedate him. He's become delusional."

Not wanting to see the look on his mother's face Robert looks back at his lover. Bryan is pale even against the white of the sheets, and the dark bags under his are lurid against the pale skin. He can't look further, not wanting to see the wide, padded cuffs around his lover's wrists.

The delusions are new, and perhaps the most terrifying thing about this whole situation.

Whatever is affecting his lover had started slow, with small bits of memory loss and a lessening in the usual raptor intense focus. From there it had gotten worse until all his lover could remember was their life together.

The doctors had been unable to give them any answers beyond the fact that whatever Biovolt had done to Bryan over a decade earlier was causing mental issues.

Shifting in his chair Robert leans forward to kiss Bryan's cheek. The doctors aren't sure whether the delusions are going to be permanent or are a temporary side effect of the damage. He touches his fingers to Bryan's chest. For better or worse he is going to stay with his lover. He isn't a coward and this is just one more bit of adversity they'll go through together.

**Loquacious**

Fingers rubbing at the fine fabric of the sleeve of his lover's suit Robert sighs. "I hadn't realized quite how loquacious Roland is until I lost my sight."

Bryan laughs. "Finally realizing how often you looked at people and things to ignore him?"

"Yes." Robert smiles as he leans into his lover. He's glad they've gotten to the point where his blindness isn't the elephant in the room anymore. For months afterward he'd worried Bryan's guilt was going to turn into a festering wound but while the sting was still there he's not going to lose his lover.

Robert rolls his shoulders as the noise of the ballroom reaches him. "Although, if you ever admit that to anyone you'll spend months on the couch."

Stopping just outside the door Bryan turns Robert towards him and leans down to kiss his lover. "Your secret is safe with me." He guides Robert into the room and can't help the smirk pulling at his lips. "Your loquacious friend is on his way towards us."

Robert digs his fingers into Bryan's arm as his lover laughs. "You are a terrible man, though I still love you."

Bryan touches his lover's hand. "I promise I won't let him talk you to death."

Laughing Robert picks at Bryan's suit. "True love."


End file.
